The Curse of a Wish
by xXKitsune QueenXx
Summary: Kagome stays in the past, makes a wish upon the jewel, and it's granted. However it holds an unknown complication, that generations of her children will suffer for. Each chapter featuring a different situation or family.
1. Maria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot of this story**

**

* * *

**

**The Curse of a Wish**

There sat a large old house upon a hill. Greenery down its sides blooming flowers of lavender, buttercups, roses, and the rest of the rainbow. The curtains fluttered out of the windows white borders to release the sweet music from the house, for the wind to carry. Her eyes remained closed, swaying her body side to side in her seat. Picturing herself wearing a pink ball gown, a feathered mask, twirling gracefully around a large room. Only the loud bang of the shutters closing awoke her from the fantasy. Slim fingers left the ivory keys of the piano to secure the window open.

Once done, she stuck her head out viewing the shore line. The white foam of the deep blue sea crashing onto the sand was one of the few untainted beauties this world could offer anymore. "How beautiful the world once was before being further tainted by the mark of mankind" withdrawing from the window she viewed around the room. A light butter cream color smothered the walls and couches, thin white boarders lined the edges, white plush carpet covered the floor, and a gray grand piano sit idly next to a small fireplace. Noises came from the kitchen, reminding her T.V was still on.

It sat on the black marble counter broadcasting the news "It looks like today president Obama has chosen the 'first pet' I wonder who's going to be picking up after it…" the reporter gave a chuckle with their coworker. "I can't believe that this is what the news has reduced to. Who's going to pick up the dogs shit" Opening the drawer below the TV, a few notebooks fell out. Not bothering to pick them up however, she pulled off the top one, frowning at its delicate cursive at the top spelling out her name.

_**Maria **_

The leather cover a worn out red and its pages tinted yellow. Opening it Maria added the note of Obama having a dog, and left it at that. "Move over Rudolph, this little mutt is going down in history" The words barely hung on her lips as she turned it off.

It had been over 200 years since she had been born, and recording history's events was not the sanity saver she had thought it to be. Having traveled around the world countless times, learning a wide variety of instruments, languages, and cultures, it was now a bore. Watching the deadly dance in which the youth become corrupted, the middle age becoming drunkards, and the old gaining the sweet release of death, what was the point? Least that's how she came to feel about it.

What had she done to deserve this? Nothing that's what, rather her ancestor, if you could call her that. Diving back into the drawer Maria pulled out another notebook, this one with a yellow cover. The cover held the name Kagome Higurashi, inside held the reason of her curse. It had been re-written over and over again by her decedents, each one just copying what Kagome had wrote only summarizing the more 'personal' touches so their children would understand exactly where the curse came from. Maria sat down at the wooden table, and went through the pages. _"What I did, I did for love. I hold almost no regrets for what I did, except the fact that my decision will affect you…" _

She held her head in her hand as it went on to talk about the Legend of the Shikon Miko, her travels into the past, her decision to stay there, and the wish on the jewel.

"_When I wished for everyone's happiness, we were granted it, just with unknown strings attached. I was granted the lifespan of a demon __so that Inuyasha and I could live together. I remain a full blooded human as a reminder to Inuyasha and myself that you don't need to change who you are in heart or blood._

_It wasn't until a couple years later that Kasumi, my first child, was growing at a slower rate compared to her little brother Takura. The years went on I cried harder and harder as I found numerous grey hairs on top my head. Takura was marring a young woman in a village nearby who didn't care about his half demon blood, yet my oldest is nearing the end of her toddler stage. _

_I felt ashamed for the fact that I was jealous. My lifespan had been passed down to my first born, the one thing that kept me tied with Inuyasha in life, but I still love her. _

_I'm old and brittle now, Inuyasha remains almost unchanged if only a little scruffier, and my daughter… looks like a child in my old eyes. I wish I could ask why it must be this way to fate herself. I know she could only give me a smile before saying that I can only accept what she has planned for me._

_I don't know what will become of Kasumi's children, I can only hope that she can find the answer to the mess I caused her. Inuyasha will pass this scroll onto you Kasumi when he feels you are ready to know the real burden you carry. Know that I'm sorry, and I love you."_

It continued on repeating the same story, but in different languages, showing the diversity that the family line had gained over the years. A burning heat filled her chest, intensifying until finally it unleashed itself in full fury. Maria stood quickly, knocking over the chair, and pushed the small TV off the counter slamming it into a wall. It maintained multiple cracks with a static filled screen, but she wasn't finished yet. She picked up the broken box, its cord coming out of the socket, slammed open the backyard screen door, and tossed out the TV.

The glass smashed on the stone patio, the back covering showing glimpses of the colorful wiring inside. The ring of the shattering glass stood in her ear, as it cooled down her anger only a bit, by having the satisfaction that something else was broken besides her own life.

Air flowing fast in and out of her lungs, she paced though the kitchen then into the living room, before she settled on the couch screaming into a pillow. Only girls, only the first born girls, why? The answer would never be clear to her. No one to ask, each mother doomed to die before their children become teenagers. The only thing left behind for them is a will, and old papers further explaining the curse, if they were even that lucky.

If they chose to not have children, then surely they would go insane within 60 years of doing the same things over and over, just with different people. Having to be careful just where and how you lived, so no one wonders just how old you really are.

Maria asked herself again "What have I done to deserve this? Why me?" through the tears and a mini hiccup fit, she placed a hand upon her belly "What has she done to deserve this?"

* * *

**This story used to be one I had written for Creative writing class, only it had bible references and junk. I did always want to explore Kagome's character like this however, so I edited it and here we are. I think that I might put up other chapters of like the mothers in certain time periods throughout her genetic line, and how they reacted and felt. Just like 2 maybe even 3 if I can pull it off.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed, please R&R**


	2. Alice

**11:25 PM**

"Mama's gone" she giggled "Mama's gone and sisters here. No no no no no not right, not right at all" she giggled more, rocking back and forth in the corner of the room. "Mama even said so, yes mama wrote it out for me" The room was dark but she used whatever moon light was available to dip her fingers, into the sticky warm liquid on the floor and draw stick figures. "She wrote sister should be dead, yes that's what mama wrote. She used my name but I know she meant sister. Mama loves me, she asks me to do everything, yes all chores and even let me stay home from school"  
Her breathing sped up "Sister always has to go. Mama says I'm special, no one can find me because I'm that special to her. She even put a lock on my door. She said it was to keep the bad guys away, to protect me" She glanced up at the body of her sister in the middle of the floor. The phone clung in her hand and a blood spattered all over the floor. "Sister, mama said she wanted you gone, gone yes. In the notebooks I do what mama asks, but sister wanted to call the bad people. Sister wanted to take me away from mama, so mama stopped you. "

Sirens wailed in the distance and were becoming louder as they were coming close to the apartment building. "Sister was baddddd, yes sister made mama cry when sister fell down. Mama said get up and sister wouldn't move. Ohhh she's in trouble, mama went to her room to get the belt just like she does me. Sister should have listened" The thumping of multiple people flew up the stairs to the 4th floor. "Police, open up!" The little girl shrieked "It's the bad men!" then ran through the blood with her bare feet to a small cupboard, hiding as the door was busted open.

"Oh dear lord…" one of the officers whispers as they looked upon the woman on the floor. A bat near her, head and a large puddle of blood. "Go away, bad man go away!" Their attention turned towards the cupboards after seeing the bloody footprints. He motioned for his fellow officers to secure and block her view of the mess. He put in the call "Sir we have a homicide at ap-" he was interrupted as the little girl let out the loudest scream she could muster, as the officers pulled her from the cupboard.  
"NO**! NO NO! MAMA THE BAD MEN ARE HERE! SISTER BROUGHT THE BAD MEN!**" She had managed to bite the officers ungloved hand causing him to drop her in surprise, and ran out the door.

**7:23 AM**

It was morning a woman sat comfortably on her couch watching the news with a warm cup of coffee. It would be a few hours before she would have to take her little girl to school.

"In the latest news on the streets of Sacramento or rather in the home, is the murder of 26 year old Linda Wasinski." "Yes Dave it appears that late last night a call was placed to 911 about domestic abuse. When police arrived on the scene she was found dead on the floor with multiple blows to the head."

A picture of a lovely young girl with blond hair and blue eyes popped up. "The killer was identified as her mother, 48 year old Katie Wasinski who was also found dead at the scene from a single gunshot wound to the head"  
A picture of a frazzled hair woman came up beside her daughter's picture. "Police also said a little girl had fled the scene of the crime, and is suspected to her other daughter. They say be on the lookout for a girl about the age of 7 wea-"

The woman shut off the TV before she could hear more, arose from her seat, and went to awake her daughter. "Such a horrible thing…" was all she could really say about it

Such a horrible thing indeed…

* * *

**There's another chapter. It's not great but I'm kind of writing this to be a little thought provoking, or at least a little interesting. I mean it's not the usual fan fiction you always see around. Different is nice once in a while no?**

**Anyways R&R please**


End file.
